Bad Day
by Cherry tiger
Summary: Suzuna was just having a bad day, so her idiot of a brother suggested she text Sena about it. That shouldn't be a big deal... right? Set during their 3rd year. Fluff. SenaSuzu.


**Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters used here. They belong to their respective owners, namely the creators of Eyeshield 21.

**Notes:** This is set during Sena and Suzuna's third year, where Sena has already left to Notre Dame to become the real Eyeshield 21. Despite my aim to make this a simple, light fluff I feel pretty sure I overdid it. According to one of my friends, I'm a little too descriptive, confirming my fears. But no matter how I edited it, I guess I still haven't gotten out of my AU writing days. XD But I do hope you enjoy this! SenaSuzu needs so much more love!

* * *

She should have known better than to listen to her brother.

Suzuna was just having the usual bad day. It rained midway to school and as she didn't think about bringing an umbrella, she was forced to skate faster as rain poured over her. Her school uniform and her roller blades were completely soaked, so she decided to change to her PE uniform and sneakers that she kept in her locker... only to discover that the uniform had gone musty after leaving it in there for months. She tried to hide the smell by spraying the body perfume that she had, but the smells only mixed and became worst than before. With a sigh, she had no choice but to put it on and not only bear with the smell, but the cringing faces of everyone around her. Some girls she never even knew were pointing and laughing at her as she ran to her classroom.

To top it all off, she had completely forgotten to complete her homework, and one of her essays was soaked beyond recognition. It was all too much for Suzuna that she excused herself from class and cried a little as she rushed to the bathroom to wash her tear stained face.

As she came out, she bumped into her brother who seemed to be loitering around the hallway. "What are you doing, you stupid brother?" asked Suzuna. "Shouldn't you head back to class?"

"Ah, my darling sister!" cried Natsuhiko, with a grin and a thumbs up. "I'm just letting my mind wander free from the constraints of studies and school rules!"

"You're just finding an excuse to skip classes," Suzuna replied, looking unimpressed.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" cried Natsuhiko, looking distraught. But he took a closer look at Suzuna and began to look concern instead. "My darling sister, did something happen to you?"

"Gee, you think?" she said with a sigh. "I'm just having a bad day. You're lucky you had Football practice this morning, you missed getting caught in the rain."

"Oh, is that why you're wearing those awful smelling clothes?" said Natsuhiko, cringing dramatically.

Suzuna sighed again. "That and many other things happened. Look, I have to head back to class. Unlike you I know where my responsibilities lie..." Suzuna walked past Natsuhiko, but he suddenly grabbed her arm and gave her a very serious yet concern look. "B-brother?"

"Suzuna, I know you've been hurt... but I know exactly what you need," he said, still looking serious.

"W-what I need?"

"Yes..." Natsuhiko let go of Suzuna, then with a sparkly smile and a thumbs up he said, "You need to vent to Sena!"

Suzuna stared at her brother for a moment, completely dumbfounded. Then she cried, a little too loudly, "WHAAAAAT?"

Natsuhiko quickly shushed her and continued, "You miss him, don't you? Since he left for Notre Dame. You two pretty much became an item since you text each other so much and-"

"We are NOT an item!" Suzuna exclaimed, blushing furiously. "W-we text each other a lot, that's all. As the head cheerleader of the Devil Bats, it's my duty to cheer Sena on, even if he's far away! I can't text him with all these petty things, he has a match to win and-"

"Ah, but it'd make you feel better, wouldn't it?" he replied with a wink. "And besides, I'm sure he would love to hear more from you."

Suzuna tried to reply, but nothing came out of her mouth as her brother sauntered away, whistling happily to himself.

Suzuna returned to class, but no matter how much she tried, she could not get her brother's advise out of her head. When it was finally break hour, she pulled out her phone and contemplated again on whether Sena really did want to hear from her. It was true that she missed Sena, but she was without a doubt happy for him as he had just turned a lie into a reality with his amazing talent. She didn't want to burden him some more.

But her heart felt so heavy and troubled by today's events, she ended up typing out that rant anyways. She felt a little better after that, and once done she read through what she typed, but still hesitated to send it.

"Suzu-chan!" cried one of her classmates out of nowhere, approaching her from the back. Suzuna jumped from the shock, her thumb landed exactly on the send button and before she even realized it, her petty rant had been accidentally sent to Sena.

Suzuna watched in horror as the "Sent" message appeared on the screen. "Oh no..." she whispered, completely ignoring her classmate. "OH NO!"

Could this day get any worst? Suzuna moped the rest of her school day, wondering why she ever listened to her brother. Sena would read that message and would think she was being needy and incredibly silly, ranting over how she smelled so badly, or that people laughed at her when he had to face tough practice and even tougher opponents in Notre Dame.

When school was finally over, Suzuna walked back home as the sun shone brightly as though to mock her as she held on to her drying roller blades. She kept sighing every time she thought about that text until she heard a familiar voice call out to her. "Suzuna!"

She turned to find Mamori across the road, waving. "Mamo-nee!" cried Suzuna, happily.

Once the pedestrian light turned green, Suzuna ran across the road and gave Mamori a big hug, to which Mamori gladly returned. "I'm so glad to see you!" said Mamori. "It's been a while, hasn't it? How are you? I saw you from across the road and you looked pretty down and…" Mamori cringed a little after noticing the smell Suzuna was emanating. "Oh dear… bad day?"

Wordlessly, Suzuna nodded. But with a gentle smile, Mamori took Suzuna's hand and led her down the walkway. "Come on, I know just the place to go!"

Mamori first brought Suzuna to a little shop nearby where she bought Suzuna a cute little blouse and skirt. Then, tucking away the old clothes in a paper bag, she brought Suzuna to a little café and ordered a cup of coffee for herself, while Suzuna ordered a milkshake.

Suzuna sat restlessly for a moment, wondering if it was okay to let Mamori do all these things for her. "Don't you have an exam coming soon?" she asked. "And there were all those preparations for Saikyoudai's American Football team. I remember you said we couldn't meet up this month because of that."

Mamori thought for a moment. "Hmm, I did say that, didn't I? Well…" She paused as the waitress served their order, and once the waitress left, she continued, "I saw you just now and couldn't help but feel a little worried about you. So I decided that it can all wait for a bit and see if I could help you take that load off your shoulders." She picked her coffee up and took a sip. "So, would you like to talk about it?"

Suzuna hesitated for a moment. It was such a petty thing! But Mamori used to look out for Sena as well, and was a great listener. So she took a deep breath and explained what happened to her today.

Mamori listened intently, occasionally nodding. Once Suzuna was done, she asked, "So you're worried that Sena might think lowly of you for venting to him?"

Suzuna nodded wordlessly as she stirred her milkshake.

Mamori smiled. "I don't think Sena will ever see you in that way."

"Eh?" said Suzuna, surprised by what Mamori said. "But don't you think it's silly of me to rant to him about… about… clothes and homework? He has Notre Dame to worry about!"

"I don't think Sena wants to worry about Notre Dame all the time," explained Mamori, but she could tell that Suzuna wasn't going to be convinced easily. "Suzuna, do you think Sena cares about you?"

Suzuna blushed at Mamori's question. "Well… I guess he cares about me... as a friend..."

"So wouldn't he be concerned if something bad happens to his friend?"

"Yes, but-"

"Imagine what more if he likes that person!"

Suzuna blushed even more. She looked down to hide her reddening face. "I-I don't..."

Mamori took another sip of her coffee, then gave Suzuna an assuring smile. "Sena may have a lot going on in Notre Dame, but I'm sure he'll be happy to hear about you and how things are in Japan. Sometimes it's a lot better to be honest with the people you care about rather than hide it all inside. Speaking of which, I'm pretty sure he was in a similar situation like you..."

"Really?" said Suzuna, her face lighting up. Mamori grinned as she proceeded to detail every silly moment Sena had before being in Deimon, which made Suzuna laugh in amusement. Before they realized it, it was already late in the evening, and as Mamori still had assignments to complete, they decided it was time for them to part ways.

Suzuna felt a lot better after that chat with Mamori, and giggled to herself with her new found knowledge on Sena. Just as she was about to reach her house, she heard her phone ring. She looked at the screen and noticed it was a foreign number. She picked up the call. "Hello?"

"Suzuna! Did I call at the right time?"

Suzuna stopped walking as she felt her grip on her phone weaken. "S-Sena?"

She heard him mutter a little, then said, "I forgot, I'm using another phone line to call you. I tried texting you back but I seemed to have... accidentally broken my phone."

"Eh?" cried Suzuna. "How?"

Sena gave his answer almost as fast as his running. "W-well... one of my team members caught me reading your text message over and over and so he grabbed it from me and—"

"W-wait!" Suzuna stopped him. "Y-you read my message?"

Sena laughed nervously. "Y-yeah... I was pretty worried about you. I wanted to make sure I got every little detail of your bad day right."

"W-why? Don't you have better things to worry about? Like your next game?"

"I'll always worry about my next game," said Sena, unable to hide the nervousness in his voice. "I mean, I heard the next team is tough but... I want to be there for you as well..." Suzuna could tell he was very nervous now as he took a deep breath. "B-because you've always been there for me and have always supported me and..."

"Thank you, Sena..." said Suzuna, feeling much better upon hearing those words. "So, it sounds as though you had a bad day yourself?"

Sena laughed a little as he then began to explain how his phone got smashed after attempting to get his phone back by using the Devil Bat Ghost tactic. They soon began to talk about their bad day as Suzuna slowly walked home, relishing this little moment she had with Sena. With Sena around, she could laugh at not only Sena's misfortune, but at hers as well. He made everything she was fretting about lose all meaning upon hearing his assuring words.

As she reached her house, Sena noted that he was running out of credit and thus they bid each other goodbye with a promise to call and catch up next week. As she entered her house, Natsuhiko opened the door for her, greeting her with a little pirouette. "Ahaha! My darling sister! You look much happier now! My advice worked, no?"

Suzuna threw her musty clothes at him then ran past him towards her room, grinning. She dared not admit it, but it did turn out to be a good idea to listen to her brother after all.


End file.
